


Big Hero 6: Tomeo's Pride

by eltigre221



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Romance, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, when Tomeo was but a cub, his father Alistair was killed by his brother, the cub's uncle, Callaghan. Years later, as Tomeo grew outside of his homeland, he returned home with the help of his childhood friend Natsuko. He came back and defeated his uncle, but there was a price to his victory.<br/>Years later, Tomeo had a son, a black and blue lion by the name of Tadashi. Tadashi was a curious cub, always eager to have fun and adventure. He had many friends, but no one he could ever really, truly connect with. Until one day, he met a black and grey lion cub, by the name of Hiro. And Hiro would end up changing everything in the young prince's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Traitor and The King

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well I hope whoever reads this, like this, and all I can say, is that, basically it's a fic where what if all the characters of Big Hero 6, plus a few OCs, lived in the world of The Lion King.  
> NOTE: This isn't a crossover! And Tomeo and Natsuko are my names for Tadashi and Hiro's parents, and Sora is the name of Callaghan's wife, in my mind.  
> Also to make it easier to tell who is supposed to be who, for the main cast is, I'm putting a little list here.  
> Mufasa - Alistair Krei Taka/Scar - Robert Callaghan Simba - Tomeo Hamada  
> Nala - Natsuko Hamada Temon - Tenor Pumba - Peter  
> Zazu - Various other characters Rafiki - Rafael Zera - Sora  
> Nuka - Nathan Vitani - Abigail Kovu - Hiro Kiara - Tadashi

**Prelude**

**The Traitor and the King**

Long ago, there was once a kind and beloved lion king. He looked out for his pride and ensured everyone was well fed and that they didn't hurt their local food source. One day the beloved king had a son, and that son would one day take over the pride. His son was great, but soon enough the king had a second child with his beloved mate. Their second child was named Robert, their first was called Alistair. Both cubs got along well as children, but as time went on and Alistair was named heir to their pride/kingdom, Robert started to become jealous.

As time went on and their father passed and Alistair took control of the pride/kingdom, his brother decided to go by a different name. He chose to go by the name Callaghan. He became a sort of 'lone wolf' of the pride, choosing to sleep alone and away from the rest of the pride. In time both brothers found their mates, Alistair was first to have a child, a son by the name of Tomeo. Tomeo was now next in line to be king, Callaghan wasn't happy about that, and knew he had to do something about it.

He bided his time until Tomeo was old enough; he attempted to have his hyena allies kill him, by sending the young cub and his best friend, Natsuko, to the home of the hyenas. The cubs survived because Alistair got to them in time before they could be killed. Sadly the next time Callaghan attempted to kill Tomeo, he ended a different life, the life of his older brother, Alistair. After convincing Tomeo to leave San Fransokyo forever, Callaghan sent after him the same three hyenas who tried to kill him before. They weren't able to kill the cub in time before he was able to get away.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Years later, after Tomeo grew up, alongside several other run away cubs, some lions, two cheetahs, two ligers, two leopards, and there was a meerkat and warthog with them. His childhood friend Natsuko left San Fransokyo in search of help to end Callaghan's reign over their beloved homeland. She found Tomeo, and both spent the night together, happy to see each other once more.

However the night had turned sour when Natsuko questioned why her childhood friend had been there for so long. They argued and Tomeo left in anger and then sadness when he remembered his father promising to always be there. Thankfully though soon enough a blue baboon an old friend of the family helped the lost prince see reason. He found the strength to go back home and restore his homeland back to its former glory.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

After the battle had been fought and won, Tomeo took his rightful place as King of San Fransokyo. He found out he had a younger sister, and Callaghan had died at Tomeo's claws. Callaghan's body had suffered too many injuries to survive only a few minutes after the fall, let alone that fire that started to come closer to his body.

A few months after the battle, San Fransokyo had returned to its beautiful and luscious state. Tomeo's friends had come to live in Pride Rock with the rest of Tomeo's people. And each group of two was having cubs, minus the meerkat and warthog. Speaking of cubs, Tomeo's own mate, Natsuko, was have a cub, their first born and heir to the kingdom.


	2. Cubs All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Tomeo and Natsuko's first born child, along with all the other cubs in San Fransokyo.

**Chapter 1**

**Cubs All Around**

It was dark out when many of the animals of San Fransokyo from the crawling ant to the leaping gazelle, were making their way to Pride Rock, where the ruling lion pride lives. For today was the public reveal of the child of King Tomeo and Queen Natsuko.

As all the animals made their way to Pride Rock, the sun began rising and everyone became more and more excited by the second. Rafael, a blue baboon shaman was waiting at the edge of Pride Rock, knowing that the winds were changing again, but would it be for the better as it was with Tomeo. Or would the winds turn a foul and bring forth something dark?

Rafael watched the brightening blue sky, feelings the power of the spirits course through him in reassurance. Turning around, Rafael faced the King and Queen them.

Tomeo has grown much since he was a cub. He now has a nice dark grey mane, his body more muscular from his time in self-exile. His fur was still the same dark brown, with dark grey front paws, mouth, ears, tail tip, and the fur around his eyes was also dark grey. His eyes were also the same brown shade as they were a long time ago.

Natsuko has grown a lot as well. Her fur pitch black, with a brown tail tip, mouth, inner ear fur, eye fur, chest fur, and paws were all brown as well. Her body was taller and longer, but she was a little shorter than her mate. Her eyes still held their emerald green beauty.

In the queen's mouth, was a small black and blue furred lion cub. It had pitch black fur like its mother; however the blue came from a distant side of its father's side of the family. Its paws, tail tip, mouth, markings under its eyes, chest/stomach, and ears were all a shade of dark blue. The eyes were a beautiful shade of coffee brown.

Rafael took the young cub from the queen smiling kindly at the rulers of the kingdom. Walking back over to the edge of the rock face, he held the infant child up into the air. All the animals cried out in joy at seeing the next in line for the throne. After a few minutes, Rafael brought the child back into his arms, and held the cub for the king and queen, putting something on its head, just as he did to Tomeo years ago.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Off to the side, a meerkat and warthog were watching the ceremony with smiles on their faces. They are Tenor and Peter, the meerkat and warthog whom watched over Tomeo and the other cubs that lived in their oasis out in the desert.

Tenor sighed happily, "Ah Peter just look at that little girl, and you've gotta know who's gonna help protect her?"

"Us," Peter asked.

"Yup, we'll help keep her safe from boys and from those who'd want to hurt her." Tenor grinned. "We might even teach her some of the stuff we taught Tomeo back when he lived with us; just like we're doing with Fred, Gregory, Ethel, and Akio."

"That sounds like a great idea; I hope she likes it though." Peter added; looking over now to the aforementioned cubs. Fred, a small week old cub with light brown fur, green legs, back, tail tip, mouth, and inner ears, also has blue eyes. His parents are Stan and Joan, two lions that had run away to be together and to avoid their arranged marriages to those they didn't want to be with.

Gregory, who is two days younger than Fred, is a liger. He has black fur, with green stripes, tail tip, paws, mouth and inner ears. He also has a pair of brown eyes. His parents were being smuggled by hunters, but escaped by luck and found their way to Tenor and Peter.

Ethel, is a day younger than Gregory and three younger than Fred, is a cheetah. She has black fur, with purple spots, paws, inner ear fur, and purple around her eyes. Her eyes are a chocolate brown shade. Her parents left their packs as cubs and found each other before meeting Tenor and Peter near the oasis.

Lastly there was Akio, she is two days younger that Ethel, and was the youngest of their little group, she is a leopard. Her fur, is a lovely golden brown color, with pink and light pink spots on her body and face, she also has pink paws and inner ears. Her eyes are a unique hazel color. Her parents were smuggled into Africa like Gregory's parents, but they were dumped by the hunters, they didn't escape. Tenor and Peter were lucky to find them before some larger predator ate them.

"I'm telling you Peter, it's going to be like old times, you, me, and the cubs." Tenor told his best friend with a grin.

Rafael however chuckled, "It is a boy."

"Boy," Tenor stated, before both males shouted in shock. "BOY!" Then they promptly fainted.  



	3. Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi journeys outside of Pride Rock into the lands of San Fransokyo.

**Chapter 2**

**Outsiders**

It's been a few short years since the young prince had been born. He's grown, as have his friends. All of them spend time together when they can, but if there was one thing that was obvious to Tomeo and Natsuko. It was that Tadashi was a very curious cub, and has a bad habit of getting into trouble.

Speaking of, the young cub was outside smiling and laughing as he tried to pounce on a butterfly that was there. He had been first looking out over the kingdom with a happy grin, before the butterfly had captured his interest. As he tried to pounce once more on the unsuspecting insect, a large dark grey paw stopped him.

"Whoa now, where do you think you're off to?" Tomeo asked his energetic son.

Tadashi just tried to get around his father and outside of Pride Rock. "Dad, let go." Tomeo was holding his son down gently, but once Tadashi was free he tried to go after the butterfly again.

"Now I just want you to be careful." Tomeo told him. Until he saw Tadashi was distracted again. "Tadashi, are you listening to me?" He asked, paw on his son's tail, stopping him from moving. "Accidents can happen, you could easily get hurt-" He began, but was cut off by his son.

"Or stepped on or even get lost." Tadashi repeated back the same speech he's heard a million times.

"And I want you to stay inside of Pride rock at all times." Tomeo added.

"All times," Tadashi repeated in slight annoyance. "And if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home. Okay, okay, can I go now, please?" He begged his father, truly wanting to get outside of Pride Rock.

"Oh, very funny," Tomeo smiled.

"Mind your father Tadashi," Natsuko stated, now joining the conversation.

"Yes mom," he smiled.

"And stay away from the outlands." Tomeo stated.

"Nothing there but a bunch of back stabbing, murderous, outsiders," Hector stated with a sneer. He's Akio's father, and is a grey leopard, with red spots and a small tuff of red fur on his head.

"Hector is right; you can't turn your back on an outsider." Tomeo looked very serious as well.

"Really, how come," Tadashi asked.

"Never mind, you run along now and have fun." Tomeo changed the subject.

"Dad I," the young cub began, but was cut off by his father.

"You'll understand some day." He smiled.

Tadashi just shook his head before heading off outside of Pride Rock on his own. Going to meet up with his friends today, he was out of ear shot when his father added something about staying on the path that was marked.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Tadashi grinned as he ran along the path, and soon came across his best friends. Fred the lion, Wasabi (Gregory) the liger, Honey (Akio) the leopard, and Gogo (Ethel) the cheetah; Fred came up with their friend's nicknames.

"Hey guys," Tadashi called out to them, his friends turned and smiled when they saw him.

"Hey Tada, your dad finally let you off Pride Rock," Gogo asked in her usual blunt manner.

"Yeah, I don't get what he's so worried about." Tadashi stated. He started walking a little down the path his father made, before the same butterfly he saw before caught his attention, and there were others with it this time.

"He just wants you safe," Honey added, chasing a blue and black butterfly.

"I know how to handle myself, I'm not a breakable twig," Tadashi commented, before making another pouncing attempt on his white and black butterfly. It flew away, and looking over the rock it had landed on, Tadashi had a great view of the Outlands. Climbing atop the rock, he sat and stared out into the distance. "Whoa, the Outlands," he whispered. "I wonder what's out there."

The others had noticed Tadashi had stopped, but none of them noticed the meerkat and warthog that had been following them since they left Pride Rock. They sadly made a small noise that alerted Tadashi to their presence, and shocked the poor cub into falling over the edge of the rock into the small pond beneath it.

"Oh no, don't worry Tadashi, Uncle Peter's coming." The brown warthog shouted as he jumped into the pond after the young prince.

"Oh jeeze," Tenor grimaced at seeing Peter accidentally crush Tadashi. "Uh hey Tomeo the good news is we found your son. The bad news is; we dropped a warthog on him. Is there a problem with that?"

"Tadashi," Peter called out, looking for the black and blue lion cub.

"Peter, you're sitting on him," Wasabi told the warthog. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but they'd hope this would be the last time.

Peter quickly jumped off the pinned prince, letting him come up for some much needed air. Gasping, he sent a small glare to his 'babysitter.' Peter apologized but Tadashi didn't care, he hated being treated like he couldn't do anything on his own.

"Hurt," Tenor stated in worry. "Oh Tomeo would kill us, you didn't slip a disk did you? Catch a fever, get a hangnail?" Tenor asked while looking over the much more annoyed young cub.

"Tenor," Tadashi stated in agitation. His friends were a little annoyed too; they knew that Tadashi hated being treated like glass or an easily breakable twig. Tenor went on about how he had one, and tried to keep Tadashi shaded. He just swatted the 'offending' piece of grass away. "Will somebody just please listen to me?" Tadashi demanded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, did you say something prince?" Tenor asked.

"That's the point; I'm not just a prince you know. That's only half of who I truly am." Tadashi told him.

"Then who's the other half?" Fred asked.

Tadashi couldn't really answer, he didn't know. Tenor and Peter soon got into a fight over which types of bugs were better and the others joined in, except Tadashi. He ate bugs like his friends did, but right now he just wanted to get away from anyone and everyone. He wanted to be himself, without being watched by his friends or 'babysitters.'

When he noticed they were all distracted he grinned and made his way towards the Outlands.  



	4. Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi meets Hiro for the first time.

**Chapter 3**

**Hiro**

Tadashi laughed as he made his way to the Outlands. Having long since been out of hearing range of the fight, Grinning as he made his way to the barren wasteland that was the Outlands, Tadashi looked around.

He was curious as to why his father said he couldn't come here. It didn't look that dangerous. However, soon enough the young pride lander cub tripped and ended up rolling down the log he had been walking on.

He slammed into something that he couldn't see at the moment, whatever or whoever it was. It might've been another lion or cub like himself. Grunting, Tadashi rubbed his head, before looking over at who or what he hit. He was only slightly surprised to see a lion cub, about a year younger than him.

Said cub was groaning and rubbing his head from where Tadashi had accidentally bumped into him. But soon that ended and the younger cub turned to snarl at Tadashi, before stopping short. He looked at Tadashi in confusion almost. Tadashi was doing the same by now though.

The cub before him was a boy, judging from his large mess of silver grey fur on his head. He was black furred like Tadashi, but his belly fur, paws, inner ears, tail tip, and join fur were all grey like his head fur, and he had grey stripe markings under his eyes. Speaking of, his eyes were a, well strangely pretty shade of coffee brown.

Both cubs soon blinked though, and Tadashi started to back away from the younger male. Turning in time to ensure that the strange cub was always in his sights, he never turned his back on the black and grey cub.

"What're you doing?" The younger cub asked.

"My father told me to never turn my back to an outsider." Tadashi stated confidently.

"I'm just a cub, and even if we normally fight, I'm not gonna attack someone who I don't even know." The cub reasoned, looking a little worried. Before donning a smirk, "Besides do you always listen to daddy dearest?"

"No," Tadashi denied.

"Bet ya do, bet your daddy's little boy," the other lion chuckled. He smirked and walked towards the edge of the water, not daring to enter into the crocodile infested waters yet. "We outsiders don't need anybody, we take care of ourselves."

"Really," Tadashi asked, "Sounds kinda lonely."

The other cub didn't respond; he just looked over at the dark water. He was thinking of going in, and figured, why not. As he made his way across the craggy rocks, Tadashi followed him.

"Where're you going?" He asked, accidentally waking up one of the crocodiles.

The other cub turned to face him, before his eyes widened in horror. He began to scream, Tadashi was confused, until he saw the giant maw of the crocodile he screamed as well and soon both cubs were running for their lives.

Once they were away from the two they had been on, they relaxed, before realizing they were atop of even more crocodiles. They kept running Tadashi had climbed up a branch, while the other cub distracted the crocodiles.

However, when it seemed as if the other cub was to die, Tadashi came in and saved him. Both soon made their way up a long branch that lead them safely back to San Fransokyo. Both were panting as they caught their breath, before looking over at the edge of the cliff and laughed at the crocodiles down below.

Both cubs walked away from the snapping creatures below. Tadashi found a nice spot for them to relax at. No one was around them so it would be the perfect place to finally learn who this cub was. "I can't believe we did that!" The younger cub exclaimed in joy.

He was so excited, and when he calmed down enough he said. "We make such a good team, and you." He paused and smiled with such kindness at Tadashi. "You saved me; no one's ever cared enough about me to risk their lives to save mine."

Tadashi smiled, a little embarrassed and worried by what the younger cub just said. "Yeah, well I couldn't just let you die, someone has to help. By the way, my name is Tadashi."

The raven and grey cub smiled and leaned closer to him. "You can call me Hiro."

Tadashi smiled, "Well Hiro, since were in San Fransokyo, would you like to meet my friends?"

Hiro looked nervous, "Well umm I guess so." Hiro was about to move closer to Tadashi and follow him. When a large dark brown lion with a dark grey mane roared at him; he was glaring down at the outsider cub that _dared_ set paw into San Fransokyo.

Before the large lion could do anything to the small cub, a brown and light brown lioness roared back at the lion. She had her claws out, and green eyes narrowed at the lion. There were scars on her front legs and back, indicating she'd been in many fights. Her front two paws were a very light shade of brown, as was her mouth, fur around her eyes, inner ears, belly, and tail tip.

"Sora," Tomeo snarled at the lioness.

"Tomeo," Sora replied cockily. She was getting ready to pounce when she heard the growls of the other lionesses, and Tomeo's friends. She was surrounded. Tadashi was hidden partially behind his father, while Hiro was almost underneath Sora. Noticing a familiar black and brown lioness, Sora stated with indifference, "Natsuko."

"Sora," she stated coldly.

"Tenor, Peter, great, now that we all know each other." Tenor said calmly. Before shouting, "Get out of our San Fransokyo!"

" _Your_ San Fransokyo," Sora demanded. Her dark tone scared Tenor into hiding behind Peter for safety. She turned to face Tomeo and snarled out, "These lands belong to Callaghan."

"I banished you from San Fransokyo, now you and your young cub, get out." Tomeo ordered the outsider. Hiro silently whimpered at the anger going on, he gets enough of that back home, he didn't want it here too. Tadashi however was scared for Hiro, and looked at him in concern.

Sora however smirked, "Oh, haven't you met my son Hiro?" She walked calmly in front of Tomeo. "He was hand chosen by Callaghan to follow in his paw prints, and become a _king_."

Tomeo glared down and growled at the smaller cub, causing him so shake in fear.

Tenor just scoffed, "That's no king; it's a fuzzy maraca."

"Hiro was the last born before you exiled us to the outlands." Sora continued, as if Tenor hadn't even spoken. She then attempted to make her story sound sad with what she said next. "Where we have little food, and even less water."

"You know the penalty for returning to San Fransokyo!" Tomeo snarled.

"But the child does not!" Sora countered. "However, if you need your pound of flesh, here," She moved Hiro closer to Tomeo, offering him as a partial sacrifice.

Tadashi was shocked at what she did, Hiro however, wasn't as surprised. Acting on instinct he didn't even know he had, Tadashi ran forward and placed himself over Hiro, and snarled at both his father and Sora. Both adults and Hiro were surprised at this. The adults for the cub for getting into something that he shouldn't be a part of; while Hiro was shocked that Tadashi was risking his life for him a _second_ time.

But then he relaxed, he felt something strange, something he's never felt before in his life. Not when Callaghan was alive, and not when he was living with his 'mother,' it was so strange. Hiro was calm, even when Tomeo told her to leave, that they were finished here. Sora replied in kind that this had only begun; Tadashi didn't relax, even after his father picked him up, and Hiro was taken by his mother.

Both whispered their goodbyes, Tadashi with a hint of worry, and Hiro with a hint of sadness.  



	5. We Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is taught an important lesson, which he will understand one day.
> 
> Oh and I DON'T OWN THE SONG, IT BELONGS TO DISNEY.

**Chapter 4**

**We Are One**

As Tomeo and his pride made their way back home, he saw his friends carrying their own cubs as well. Having grabbed them after the confrontation with Sora; soon though when Pride Rock was a ways away, Tomeo stopped, Natsuko noticed and looked back at her mate in worry.

He just cleared his throat, letting her know that he wanted to speak with their son in private. Placing Tadashi down on a rock, the young cub glared at ground, not wanting to meet the eyes of his father.

"Tadashi what were you thinking? You could've been killed today." Tomeo scolded his son.

"Maybe if you trusted me more," Tadashi grumbled, still not looking at his father.

"I'm telling you this because I love you." Tomeo told his son. "I don't wanna lose you." He nuzzled his son, who grunted in reply. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Tomeo took a breath, he didn't want to have this conversation so soon, but it needed to be done. "Tadashi, please look at me." He glared at the ground before looking up at his father; a very serious expression was on the elder lion's face. "Tadashi, one day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place."

Tadashi sighed a little and finished what his dad started to say. "Circle of life, I know."

"Exactly, and you need to be careful," He reminded his son. "As future king," he began but was immediately cut off.

"What if I don't wanna be king, it's not me." Tadashi turned away from his father, looking away from his elder.

"That's like saying you don't wanna be a lion, it's in your blood, as I am." Tomeo smiled and leaned down next to his son. "We are part of each other," he whispered to the small cub. Tadashi grunted, but was soon pushed off the rock by his dad.

Looking up the younger cub stared in shock at his father. Tomeo merely grinned down at his son. Tadashi just smiled a bit unsurely up at his father. Both lions soon nuzzled each other, and Tomeo began to sing.

 _"As you go through life you'll there's so much that we, don't understand."_ He was looking up at a bird's nest, and one of the baby birds was trying to ply on their own. Tadashi smiled, happy that the young bird could do something on its own, but was then stopped by its mother forcing it back to the nest. _"And the only thing we know is that things don't always go, the way we planned."_

Tadashi frowned up at the birds, before following his father quietly. They soon came across the wildebeest herd, and there was a parent with its child. It helped the young one up, and soon enough it was walking and running with its parent right beside them. _"But you'll see every day, that will never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are, we are one."_

Making their way through the savannah, seeing all the families work together, Tadashi began frowning once more. As he and his father walked across a fallen tree trunk bridge, Tomeo smiled down at his son, moving forward. As Tadashi stopped and looked down at his reflection. _"If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me? The way I am?"_

He questioned and sang softly, looking into his reflection and saw a fish jump out of the water and distort his reflection. _"Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part, of some big plan?"_

Tomeo stood proudly atop the edge of the fallen tree, feeling the wind in his mane. _"Even those who are gone are with us as we move on. Your journey has only begun."_ Tomeo smiled down at his son. _"Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride deep inside, we are one."_

Soon father and son were running across the savannah passing by all the various herds that were around them. Going so fast that it seemed as if the entire world around them was becoming nothing but a blur, _"We are one you and I. We are like the earth and sky."_ Soon they arrived near Pride Rock and were running up the rocks to their home. _"One family under the sun, all the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need, you will find when you see, we are one."_ Tomeo looked out with pride, facing in the same position as Pride Rock; he didn't notice that sad look on his son's face.

Tadashi frowned but said nothing. His father looked down, confused as to why his son was sad, until he saw Pride Rock behind him. He just smiled and walked down to his son. "As long as you live here, it's who you are." He nuzzled his cub. "You'll understand someday," he reassured him before heading inside, knowing that soon enough Tadashi would follow him.

Tadashi sighed, before noticing a different bird from before. It was pure white with solid black eyes and beak. It was flying free, with no one to tie it down. He smiled, before seeing it fly off into the distance, and then he frowned. If only he could be like a bird, free to be he and free to live his life.  



	6. My Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro knows what Sora truly wants, but it isn't what he wants.
> 
> THIS SONG IS A SLIGHT PARODY BASED OFF THE DISNEY VERSION.

**Chapter 5**

**My Lullaby**

As Tadashi went safely into Pride Rock, over in the Outlands, at the same time, many lionesses and a few lions were fighting for food or just fighting in general. Soon enough though grumbling could be heard from a teenage lion. He has a partial dark brown mane growing. He also has dark brown fur around his mouth, on his chest, his tail tip, and his ears. His inner ear fur and body fur were all the same shade of brown. His paws were dark grey, with claws sticking out, same with the extra fur he has sticking out his front elbow joints. But the most notable feature on him was that his eyes were a blood red color.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro," the lion muttered. "Callaghan wasn't even his real father, he just took him in."

The lion soon came up to a young lioness cub that was fighting against a tree root in an attempt to get stronger. She has natural dark grey fur, with brown mouth and inner ear fur. She also has light grey fur on her paws, belly, tail tip, and ears. Her eyes were a stark difference to the elder lion, for hers were a lovely shade of bright blue.

"Oh hey Abby, where's the little termite Hiro, _the chosen one_ ," He asked sarcastically before cutting the root she was chewing on. He laughed when she was shot back by the force of her pulling.

"Nathan where's Hiro?" She demanded before walking over to him. "Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite has to learn to be on his own." Nathan argued to his little sister, scratching his back against the tree from the few termites that were living on him.

"Mother's gonna be mad, she told you to watch him." Abigail told him in a cold voice.

"Oh who cares, I should've been the chosen one." He told her, while getting a little fed up with the few termites on him. There would've been more, hadn't Hiro given him a bath and gotten rid of most of them. "I'm the oldest, I'm the smartest, and I’m the strongest. OH someone get these stupid insects off of me!" He cried out in annoyance when it got to be too much.

Abigail just smirked at him. "I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance to prove myself!" Nathan told his sister, she was the only one aside from Hiro who listened to him.

Abigail just scoffed, knowing that it was never gonna happen. It wasn’t that Nathan couldn't lead anyone, but the fact that their mother was NEVER going to give him any form of a chance. "Yeah right, why don't you tell her that?"

"Yeah, don't think I won't." He stated.

"Well then, here's your chance." She told him, and that's when he noticed their mother coming over with Hiro in her mouth.

He smiled and bounded over to Sora, telling her how he caught her dinner, but was ignored by the lioness. He looked down in sadness, but soon went over to the rest of his family.

"Hey Hiro wanna fight?" Abby asked; only to get a head shake in return. Hiro didn't want to fight today.

He did however speak up when their mother was yelling at Nathan. "It wasn't his fault, I ran off on my own."

"What were you doing?" She demanded, and Hiro lied. He couldn't let her know what he was truly doing at the edge of the outlands, who he was looking for. "Who has made us outsiders?" Hiro's answer was the one she wanted to hear. "Who killed Callaghan?" As she moved closer to the cub, he was backing away in fear, not that she noticed. But Nathan and Abby did, and frowned at their mother in silence. "What have I told you about _THEM_?"

Hiro put his paws over his face as he was now on his back and soon he apologized. "I'm sorry mother, he didn't seem so bad. I-I was really hoping that we could be."

" _Friends_ ," she demanded with a snarl. "You'd thought you'd get to the son, and Tomeo would welcome you with open arms. What an _idea_." She scoffed before gasping in realization. "What an _idea_!"

She grabbed Hiro by his tail and told him how proud she was of him. She stroked his back with her claws, not noticing how he was trying to get away from her. But as usual, Abby and Nathan noticed and were worried for their youngest sibling. Soon enough Sora was taking Hiro to his special bed inside their large termite hill home in the Outlands.

Nathan and Abigail both soon followed her, along with many other lionesses and lions of their pride.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Sora placed Hiro on his tree trunk bed. She smiled and whispered, voice carrying out over their home. "I now see the path to our glorious return to _power_."

"But I don't want," Hiro started to say but was cut off by Sora.

"Hush," she said harshly, before speaking much softer now. "Hush now my little one, you must be exhausted."

She smiled and started to sing. _"Sleep my little Hiro; let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king."_

Hiro whispered a goodnight, knowing that tomorrow would become worse than the days before. As she left and continued her singing, Hiro tried to fall asleep, but the lullaby his mother was singing wasn't helping him too much.

As she continued, she was soon near his body and sang. _"Callaghan is gone, but Sora's still around. To love this little lad, until he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad."_

Hiro tried to even out his breathing, but the song just wasn't helping, and once it was all over, and the others had calmed down enough for there to be silence. Hiro began to breathe easy and tried to sleep but it still eluded him. Heaving a sigh, the young cub looked around at the various lionesses and lions sleeping nearby, only Abigail and Nathan were near him. Both asleep, smiling Hiro began to sing his own lullaby.

 _"Sleep my strong pride, let your dreams take wing, for one day when I'm big and strong, you will be free."_ He sang beautifully. He doesn't sing in front of anyone, only alone on nights like these does he sing.

 _"We've been exiled and persecuted, left alone with what feels like no defense. When Sora thinks of what the king did, she gets a little tense."_ His voice was going up and down in the song, his tone swaying to the mood.

 _"But I dream a dream so perfect, that it sooths all my rage, and helps me get some rest."_ He smiled and sighed. _"The sound of herds running around, the screams of cubs going by, the roaring of a grateful pride! That's my lullaby."_

Hiro grinned but soon frowned, _"Sora could forget the past, or forgive her foes. Sadly though it's petty she'd hate to see them live."_

 _"She wants the battle to be bloody, but that doesn't work for me."_ He clawed softly at his wooden bed. _"For I hear a melody of laughter, a counterpoint of joyous sunshine, a symphony of happiness oh my. That's my lullaby."_

However he sighed once more, thinking back to his 'mother', _"Callaghan is gone, and Sora's still around to lead my strong pride. Until the day comes when I will take back my pride, and bring us all home."_

Hiro looked down at his older siblings and smiled. _"Sleep my strong brother, sleep my dear sister, for one day when I'm big and strong we will be free."_

 _"I hear the cries of joy and screams of laughter, the thrill of chasing friends around. The joy of freedom testifies!"_ His singing getting louder, but not a single lion or lioness stirred from their rest. _"I can hear the cheering of my pride, for our time is nearing, and then our flag shall fly, against the clear blue sky! For this is my lullaby!"_

Hiro smiled and lay back against his bed, smiling up at the stars that shined through the hole his mother made. It was then he noticed a pure white bird staring down at him, with black eyes and a black beak. It didn't say anything, just stared down at him in curiosity. Hiro was going to ask it a question, when it flew away, not to be seen again for many years to come.  



	7. First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's first hunt doesn't go quite as planned.

**Chapter 6**

**First Hunt**

Years have gone by since Tadashi and Hiro had their first encounter. And come tomorrow would by the Prince's first true hunt for food. It was to be a rite of passage for the prince, his friends had all had their own first hunts, each one was tough but it went well. And their parents didn't send Tenor and Peter after them to be kept safe.

However there was someone else who was worried about the prince's first hunt that wasn't in pride rock or near the outlands. A long distance from Pride Rock, but still in the lands of San Fransokyo, a familiar blue baboon was drawing pictures on his tree walls, speaking to the kings of the past.

"Oh Alistair, everyday Tadashi grows more handsome and stronger, into a king that will one day make us all very proud." Rafael smiled as he put a blue mane around the small drawing of Tadashi on his wall. However his smile soon morphed into a frown.

"But this cub Hiro grows strong and Sora fills his heart with hate." Rafael put a grey mane around Hiro and a strike against the hate in his heart. "I've very worried Alistair, things aren't going well."

He looked down, but was alerted to the rusting of the fruits above him from the wind. "Hmm, you have a plan?"

One fruit dropped down and split perfectly in half. "What," he picked up both halves and looked to his drawing of Tadashi and Hiro. "Tadashi, Hiro, together," he asked. "This is the plan? Are you crazy! This will never work. Oh Alistair you've been up there too long, your head is in the clouds." Rafael crossed his arms, knowing for sure that this plan would never work.

Alistair sent a strong wind blowing against the baboon, getting an annoyed shout from him. "Alright, I don't think this will work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Today was the day; today Tadashi would be going on his first hunt. He had changed so much over the years, both physically and mentally. Outside on the rocks were the main hunters of their pride, along with Tomeo standing at the end, worried for his no longer young cub. Natsuko had just come out; all his friends were standing by him.

To his farthest right were Joan and Stan, Fred's parents. Stan is a lanky but strong lion with dark grey fur, blue eyes, and grey fur around his mouth, tail tip, back, and inner ears, and his paws, mane, and belly fur were all white. His mate Joan, has light brown fur, with very light brown paws and inner ears, while her ears, mouth, tail tip, and belly fur were all brown, and her eyes were brown as well.

Next to them and to Tomeo's right, were Amzen and Hector, Honey Lemon's parents. Hector is a lean leopard with dark grey/blue fur and red and light red spots on his body, his inner ears were also red, along with the spots on his face, his eyes were a contrasting green to the red on his body. His mate, Amzen, was right next to him, and she was slender and lovely for a leopard. Her fur is a shade of purple, with blue and light blue spots on her body, and her eyes were a shade of dark brown.

To Tomeo's farthest left were Wasabi's parents, Bruce and Kiara. They were lucky to even have Wasabi, since it was a known fact that Ligers were sterile, but then again, those two are lucky to have their son and they didn't question it. Bruce is a large Liger, with dark blue fur, brown eyes, lighter blue stripes, paws, and tail tip, and his short mane was a similar shade of blue. Kiara however, was a little smaller than her mate, her eyes a warm shade of brown. Her fur a stark shade of lavender, with white stripes, mouth, paws, and inner ears, she didn't have a mane, but she did have a lot of fur around her face.

To Tomeo's left, was the last pair of friend from when he lived with Tenor and Peter. They are Gogo's parents, Jin and Carol. Jin was a golden yellow cheetah with dark grey spots on his body, and his inner years, he also has reddish eyes. He was lean and strong like most cheetahs; his mate was a bit smaller but even more amazing. Carol is a black cheetah, like her daughter, but she has red spots, paws, and inner ears, instead of purple. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple, something that her mate loved about her.

Natsuko was making her way down to her mate, and soon enough Tadashi would join them. Rafael was waiting up at the top, and smiled, "Tadashi."

The young adult lion and prince came out of the cave. Tadashi had grown into a muscular but lean lion, making him very pleasing to the eye. His mane was the same shade of dark blue as the other parts of fur on his body, but in the front of his mane there was still the same black tuff from when he was a cub.

He smiled and walked down, hearing all the compliments of how he's grown, and a few asking if he was busy after his hunt. He ignored those ones. He walked up and nuzzled his mother, smiling gently; before looking over at his father.

"Dad, you've gotta promise me that you'll let me do this on my own. No one coming after me, you promise." Tadashi begged his father. He was silent before looking at his mate, and nodding his consent to his son.

"Alright, I promise," Tadashi grinned and nuzzled his father before leaving Pride Rock to go on his first hunt.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Over in the land that once belong to the Hyenas; an adult Nathan and Abigail were searching for something, or rather someone.

"Do you think he'll really be here? I mean this place got even creepier _after_ all the hyenas left." Nathan asked his sister. His dark brown mane was much longer now than when he was a teenager.

Abigail only rolled her eyes, "Maybe, but until we find our baby brother, we search everywhere, no matter how scary or dangerous. Besides todays the only day we can look here since it's the day of Tadashi's first hunt."

Nathan sighed, knowing that his sister was right. "Fine, but we'd better hurry, I don't wanna get caught here, even if this place isn't apart of San Fransokyo."

Abigail nodded to her elder brother and both searched for their missing sibling for a few minutes. Both of them were ignoring the sounds of the geysers going off. After a short look around and trying to find their brother's scent, both lions left, neither one knowing that Nathan’s tail was smoldering with a small flame on it.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Tadashi breathed softly as he looked at the gazelles before him. He took what was supposed to be a silent step forward, but he sadly snapped a branch that was right there. The animals heard the sound, and Tadashi ran after them, trying to catch one. He missed them, but soon enough he grunted and went after a different herd.

This time it was an antelope herd. He would've moved some rocks, but he knew not to touch them this time, sadly though his back legs moved the rocks. Causing the herd to run away, but they ended up revealing two stalkers that had been following the young prince around in secret.

Both screamed when Tadashi stood right in front of them. The prince was glaring down at them. "Tenor, Peter, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, just a little shopping for the den," Tenor stated, trying to make it seems as if he and Peter weren't following him around.

"My father sent you two, even after he promised me I could do this on my own. He doesn’t trust me, and he lied, again!" Tadashi snarled. He was beyond furious at his father.

"No, Tadashi he does trust you, he knows you can do this, but he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Peter told him, trying to reason with the angry lion.

Tadashi just ignored them, but he did tell them this before leaving. "I'm going to do this on my own, _away_ from San Fransokyo!"

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

As Tadashi was making his way to the neutral zone between San Fransokyo and the Outlands; Abigail and Nathan were making their way back home. But soon realized what they were doing accidentally.

"Oh man, put out my tail, put it out!" Nathan cried out, begging his sister. She quickly took his tail into her mouth and put out the fire there. But they were too late to stop the fire that was now spreading. Both lions ran as fast as they could away, not knowing the two lives they were putting in danger.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

A black lion, with a large and messy grey mane was busy hunting for his lunch, when he saw the herd he was hunting started running as fast as they could away from something. Confusion filled his brown eyes, until he saw the smoke rising over the skyline. Gasping in fear, he ran as fast as he could away from the flames.

As he started to make his way to safety, he saw him, a lion from his past, a face he thought he'd never see again. Pausing to stare, he turned immediately and made his way to the rocks the other lion had run off to.

He soon arrived atop the rock, where the other lion was now unconscious from breathing in the smoke. He sighed, before picking up the slightly larger lion and threw him over his back. He ran as fast as he could through the flaming terrain, trying to get the other lion back to safety.

They were almost taken out by a flaming branch, but the black and grey lion stopped in time. Grunting, he went off in a different direction, and found a small cliff with a river below. Jumping into the river, the lion came up for air, looking around for his charge, and saw him a short distance away. Diving into the water, he grabbed the lion by the scruff of his neck with his teeth, and brought him back over to the main land. Not knowing that he was being watched by a familiar white bird with black eyes and beak.

Once they were on dry land, the black and blue lion coughed getting the water out of his lungs. He groaned and looked up, seeing a lanky black lion with a grey mane in front of him. There was something familiar about him, but Tadashi couldn't place it.

"Where am I?" He asked, once he found his voice. His voice was much deeper from than when he was a child.

"You're safe in San Fransokyo now, you would've died out there hadn't I been there." The lion told him, his voice wasn't familiar, but his tone somehow was.

Sadly Tadashi only heard the first part of his sentence, and not the rest of it. "San Fransokyo, no," He got up and snarled at the lion before him. "Why'd you bring me here, who do you think you are?" Tadashi demanded, getting in the lion's face.

Said lion was now really annoyed. "I think I'm the one who just saved your life."

"I have everything under control." He told him, a bit more anger seeping into his voice.

"Not from where I was standing." He smirked.

"Then move down wind," Tadashi partially snapped, about to walk away, when the strange lion jumped in front of him. He was still smirking, and he jumped in front of Tadashi again when he tried to get away, and again. Tadashi had had enough and was about to pounce on him, when the lion said something that shocked the prince.

"What're you doing?" He asked, looking down at him in a confused expression. Tadashi froze and then smiled a little hopeful.

"Hiro," he asked.

Hiro just smiled down at his San Fransokyo dwelling friend. They would've talked more, hadn't a certain king arrived at the worst possible time.  



	8. Upendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time together, and now love has found them.
> 
> Also Don't own the songs, they belong to Disney.

**Chapter 7**

**Upendi**

Tomeo snarled and roared at the lion that was near his son. He had seen the smoke and was immediately worried for the safety of his son. Natsuko and his friends all went with him in search of their prince. Tadashi's friends wanted to come to, but they were forced to stay behind.

"Tadashi, you're alright," Natsuko sighed in relief, nuzzling her son. Tomeo simply snarled and glared at the black and grey lion opposite him.

Tadashi smiled, before glaring at his father. "Father how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you today." He looked over to his son, and said with finality, "No more hunts for you, not ever."

"I was doing just fine, even before Hiro," Tadashi began to explain, only to be cut off.

"Hiro," Tomeo recognized the same, and the roared at the black and grey lion before him. Tomeo crouched, ready to attack, but Hiro was calm, he wasn't even scared at all of the lion before him, or any of those around him.

"Hey you," a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Rafael standing a distance away grinning. "How dare you save the king's son?"

Tomeo was confused, "You saved him, why?"

Hiro was quiet, before replying. "I humbly ask to join your pride." Tomeo snapped a negative answer, but Hiro wouldn't be deterred. "I haven't been an outsider for over a month, I left them. I wanted nothing to do with Sora and her plans. So you could judge me now for who you think I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Hiro's voice was cold when speaking to Tomeo, whom was now conflicted. "Tomeo, you own him your son's life." Natsuko reminded her mate.

"She's correct Tomeo, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid." Stan reminded him, before looking curiously at Hiro. "Though, I wonder if you should make an exception in this case."

Tomeo looked from Stan and then back at Hiro, whom was still wearing a calm expression. The king might not be able to read him, but he would abide by his father's laws. "My father's law will prevail, for now judgment shall be reserved. We shall see who you really are."

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

It was nightfall by the time they made it back to Pride Rock. All the lions and Tomeo's friends made their way into the den for the night. Hiro smiled to himself, about to follow everyone else, when he was stopped by a snarling Tomeo, glaring at him before entering the den.

Hiro was simply shocked, before frowning at the king. He sighed to himself before taking rest beneath a nearby rock. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s slept beneath the stars, away from a warm place to rest. Lying down, he was about to get some sleep, when a familiar black and blue lion walked up to him.

“Hey, thanks for saving me today, and I’m sorry about being a jerk earlier.” Tadashi told him.

Hiro smiled, but it looked more like a smirk. “What kind of hunter are you anyways _Prince_?” He demanded, before looking out over the horizon to where the fire had been. “You almost got yourself killed out there today.”

“Excuse me,” he asked.

“You wouldn’t last three days on your own.” Hiro stated in a matter of fact tone.

“I so could,” Tadashi countered.

“I’ve been without my pride for over a month, I know how to take care of myself.” He smirked.

“And I suppose you could teach me?” Tadashi questioned.

“I could, but you’d have to suffer my teaching style,” He grinned.

“Tadashi,” Tomeo called out to his son.

“Coming,” he replied. Before turning back to Hiro and smirking at him. “Alright then, let’s see if you can impress us, we start at dawn.”

Hiro smirked, “I look forward to it.” He was about to go to sleep, when he registered what Tadashi said. “Wait, who’s us?”

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

That night Tomeo was having a half-nightmare half-memory dream. He was dreaming of his father’s death. Only this time he was an adult and he could help his father. Running to Alistair, he tried to reach out to his father, but someone stopped him.

Looking up and over, he was shocked to see Callaghan there, scar and all, he rasped out. “Trust me,” not wanting Tomeo to save Alistair. When he looked back down, his father was falling to his death.

“No,” he cried out, before glaring back up at his uncle, “Callaghan.”

But the lion or should he say lioness was revealed, it was Sora, only she had three perfect scars on her left cheek. “Sora,” he whispered in confusion.

She threw him down to the stampeding herd below, only for him to be saved by a familiar black and grey lion with a messy mane. “I’ve got you; I won’t let her destroy the peace I want.” Hiro told him, revealing that he had a scar over his eye, similar to the one that used to be on Callaghan.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Hiro sighed happily as he got himself a nice drink to start off the morning. He paused though when he saw a familiar white bird sitting on a branch overhead. He was about to go to the bird, when Tadashi appeared before him.

“Morning, I’m ready for my first lesson, oh hunting master.” Tadashi smirked down at the shorter lion.

Hiro blinked and looked back up at the tree, only to frown when he realized that the bird was gone. Sighing, he put on a mask and went to help teach Tadashi, and whomever he brought with him.

Needless to say, Hiro wasn’t expecting the prince of San Fransokyo to be friends with a female black and purple cheetah, a brown and green lion with a green limp mane, a male black and green liger who has a short green mane, and a female golden brown and pink leopard.

After a few hours of training, Hiro wasn’t too impressed with their performances. Gogo was the most decent hunter out of them, but that’s only because of her speed. Honey Lemon, or Honey as she went by, was very stealthy even with her pink spots. Fred was actually the strangest one, and nearly caught Hiro off guard if he hadn’t started breathing so hard. Wasabi was the largest and by far the strongest; Hiro however being smaller and more agile knew how to avoid him with ease. Then there was Tadashi, he was breathing too hard and making too much noise, Hiro wasn’t even that impressed with him.

Counting down mentally, he ducked in time to avoid Tadashi’s pounce. “You could hear me huh?”

Hiro looked down at the prince and smirked, “Only a lot. You’re breathing too hard, and not feeling the earth between your paws. You need to relax and feel the earth so it doesn’t shift and move on you.”

Hiro was doing just that, as were the others, knowing that Hiro knew his stuff with how he’s been beating them. Looking up, they saw some birds flying around. “Now keep quiet, and watch the master at work.”

Hiro smirked, starting off slow, before running up the hill silently and pouncing on his unsuspecting prey. Well he would’ve eaten said prey, if it wasn’t just Tenor eating a bug. Said meerkat was trying to plead for his life, when Tadashi and the others came up to see what stopped Hiro.

“Tenor, what are you doing here?” Tadashi asked a glare on his face.

“Tadashi,” Tenor sighed in relief. “Thank goodness, hey for once we’re not following you. This place just happens to be the best spot to get grubs in San Fransokyo, but you don’t call for a reservation and yeesh.” Tenor pointed to all the birds around eating the insects beneath the ground. He tried to shoo them away, as was Peter but they weren’t making much headway.

“You guys need help?” Fred asked, smiling at them. Hiro was just confused, but didn’t let it show too much.

“If you wouldn’t mind lending a voice,” Peter asked.

“Huh,” Hiro voiced his confusion.

“They mean this,” Tadashi told him, before roaring and scaring off a lot of the birds.

“Oh yeah, do it again, come on!” Tenor shouted, and Hiro complied.

Soon he, Tadashi, and Tadashi’s friends were all running and scarring off all the birds. “Why are we doing this? What’s the point of this kind of training?”

Gogo and Honey laughed at him, “Training?” They both voiced.

“Hiro, this is just for fun.” Wasabi and Fred both told him.

“Fun,” he asked. It wasn’t something they did in the outlands, well according to Sora that is.

“Man Hiro, you’ve gotta get out more, you know fun!” Tadashi roared in joy, laughing as they scared more birds. Everyone was laughing and crying out in joy, Hiro tried at first. It didn’t sound right, but as he felt the joy flowing through him, his cries of laughter became more and more genuine. At least it was until they all ran into a herd of rhinos that seem to like the birds they had been chasing.

Their run for fun soon became a run to save their lives, the others were a bit freaked out, but Hiro was having an even better time than he was chasing the birds. Soon enough they got past the rhinos by all hiding in three different small alcoves. Wasabi and Gogo were in one laughing once the rhinos were gone, in the next alcove was Honey and Fred laughing too.

However in the last one, Tadashi and Hiro were jammed on two different sides while Tenor and Peter were between them. “Oh man, what a blast.” Hiro commented with a grin.

“Oh sorry,” Peter muttered, thinking he might’ve ripped one.

Hiro was soon given a mane ruffle from Tenor. He smiled though, until Tenor and Peter tried to get out. In their haste, they ended up pushing Tadashi and Hiro closer together, so much so that their lips met for a brief moment.

Hiro felt something he’d never felt before, it was electric and warm at the same time. He closed his eyes for a moment before chuckling nervously at Tadashi. Said lion was actually very shocked for a moment, before smiling at his smaller friend.

“Hey, are you two nerds coming or what,” Gogo questioned, already standing with the others outside of the little alcoves. Both lions soon joined their friends for a couple more hours of fun, before everyone but Tadashi and Hiro retired for the night.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Tadashi and Hiro were both grinning as they looked up at the night sky, finding shapes in the stars. Both were laughing and just having a good time together.

“Hey see that one; it looks like a bird, see the wings outstretched?” Tadashi asked, pointing to the shape he saw.

“Yeah, oh hey, that one looks like two lions fighting for the love of a lioness,” Hiro laughed. Soon sighing with a smile on his face, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Really,” Tadashi asked. “My father and I used to do this all the time when I was younger.” He told the other lion, looking up at the stars. “He once said that all the great kings of the past watch over us from those stars.”

Hiro looked up and whispered, “Do you think Callaghan’s up there?”

Tadashi looked over at him in shock. Hiro turned to face him and frowned before getting up. “He was never my father, be it by blood or any other form. But he’s the reason I’m still here today.”

Tadashi got up and looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Hiro glanced at him before sighing. “Callaghan saved me when I was a newborn cub. My mother didn’t want me and was going to give me as a sacrifice to some hyenas. Callaghan’s most trusted hyenas stopped her and gave me to him. He took me in, saying that there was something special about me. Something that he knew would help the pride one day.”

Hiro looked up at the stars, thinking that maybe Callaghan was looking down at him right now. “How do you know this?” Tadashi asked, coming up right next to Hiro.

“I asked the one lioness who was there other than my birth mother. She told me what happened, and I know she was telling me the truth. She had no reason to lie.” Hiro told him. Before sighing and looking down at the ground.

Tadashi didn’t say anything for a minute, but soon enough he went over to Hiro and nuzzled him gently. “I think it was a good thing he saved you, if he hadn’t saved you we never would’ve met.” Tadashi told him, smiling Hiro smiled as well.

The two enjoyed the other’s company, not noticing the white bird watching over them. But shortly after their cuddling began, Hiro moved away from Tadashi.

“Hiro, what’s wrong?” Tadashi asked.

“It’s nothing,” Hiro replied. He wanted to tell Tadashi everything, his plan for his pride, his fear of Sora, everything. But he just couldn’t, not yet, he wouldn’t understand.

“Hiro, you can tell me anything.” Tadashi attempted to reassure him.

He walked a short ways away and attempted to explain it, but he couldn’t get the words out. So he just sighed and attempted to leave. Only to be stopped by a blue baboon asking, “And where are you going?”

“Uh, nowhere,” Hiro replied.

“Hah, that’s what you think.” The baboon grinned at Hiro before disappearing into the grass.

“Whoa, who was that?”

“Uh old family friend,” Tadashi explained. Both soon herd humming and turned to see Rafael was seated on Tadashi’s back. They both looked at him in confusion, before he jumped off Tadashi’s back and pulled his tail.

“Come one, you follow old Rafael, he knows the way.” He told them, before going off.

“Way to where,” Tadashi asked.

Rafael just laughed from up on a cliffs edge, a vine in his hands. “You follow, you see, hurry now.” He jumped and was off, the two lions following after him. But when they lost sight of him, they didn’t know where they were.

“Where’s he taking us?” Hiro asked.

“Oh to a special place in your heart, called, Upendi.” Rafael told him, while making the two lions face each other. He pushed their heads together in a nose kiss.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Hiro and Tadashi were both transported to an amazing place filled with colors that didn’t even exist in the savannah. They were both seated in a heart shaped leaf boat. _“There’s a place where the crazy moon makes the monkeys sing and baboon swoon, and the sultry scent of the lotus bloom will carry you away.”_ Rafael held out a lotus for Tadashi to sniff and he ended up sneezing.

 _“While the hippo swing on the jungle vine and the rhino rumba in the conga line, all the pink flamingos are intertwined as the stars come out to play.”_ They made their way farther down the river, seeing all the strange and colorful sights and sounds. And soon Rafael offered them both a passion fruit, Tadashi ate his, but Hiro rejected his.

 _“In Upendi, where passion fruit grows sweet, and it’s so divine that you lose your mind, as it sweeps you off your feet. In Upendi, without a worry or a care, it just takes two to make it true; your heart will lead you there.”_ Rafael grinned as he took a pink heart shaped leaf and put it on Hiro, making it seem as if he has a heart mane, he ripped off the leaf, while Tadashi asked Rafael.

“Where is it?” The baboon leaned down and covered his eyes.

“No place you, don’t take with you,” He stated. Soon the boat went off a waterfall, and the two lions fell into a tub of water it seemed.

 _“You’d better watch your step because the path is steep. Better hold your breath because the water’s deep. It’s a long way down off of lovers leap, but fallings half the fun.”_ Rafael joined them falling from the water tub. _“In Upendi, where the passion fruit grows sweet, and it’s so divine as you lose your mind as it sweeps you off your feet.”_

Hiro had a passion fruit he was choking on, but Tadashi helped him swallow it with a kiss. And soon his expression was that of bliss from both the taste of the fruit and the kiss. _“In Upendi, without a worry or a care, it just takes two to make it true, your heart will take you there.”_

 _“You can beat the bush like there’s no tomorrow. From Changanita to Kilimanjaro, but you’ll find Upendi where ever you are, oh underneath the sun!”_ Tadashi and Hiro were now atop a geyser in their boat.

“Upendi it means love doesn’t it.” Tadashi asked, smiling and laughing with Hiro.

“Welcome to UPENDI!” Rafael shouted with joy.

 _“In Upendi, where the passion fruit grows sweet, and it’s so divine as you lose your mind, as it sweeps you off your feet.”_ There was a conga line of animal pairs, and Tadashi and Hiro jumped down to join them. All of the animals were eating the passion fruits that Rafael tossed to them, before jumping into the river, and following the current to a waterfall.

 _“In Upendi, without a worry or a care, it just takes two, to make it true. Your heart, will take you there,”_ the song ended, with all the coupled happily laughing together. But Hiro and Tadashi were the loudest, Hiro was so happy and at peace, it was such a new feeling for him. It was also a strange new feeling for Tadashi, to be in love with the lion next to him.

Both lions sang the song together again as they made their way back to Pride Rock for the night. Smiling as they said their goodnights, Hiro soon frowned when he realized that he still had to sleep outside. Tadashi gave Hiro a quick kiss before heading inside for the night. Hiro smiled to himself, going over to his rock, he smiled up at the stars before going to sleep.  



	9. Not One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora strikes, and everything has changed.
> 
> Also I don't own the Songs, Disney does.

**Chapter 8**

**Not One of Us**

As Hiro went to sleep, Tomeo was too late to offer him a place inside the den to sleep. He sighed and decided against waking the sleeping lion. Going inside, he paused before looking back at Hiro, and thought back to the dream he had earlier that morning. Did Hiro want peace and nothing to do with Sora, or was it all just a plot to get close to him and end him? Tomeo sighed going inside the den for the night.

Hiro groaned as soon as Tomeo was inside, he was having a nightmare, it was of his big brother dying. He was crushed to death by an avalanche of logs landing on him. Hiro gasped away, terrified of what he saw, and groaned when he noticed it was still dark outside, and the sun was nowhere near rising. Heaving a sigh, Hiro got up and decided a walk would be for the best, well it would’ve been, hadn’t two familiar lions decided to pounce on him.

Hiro grunted at the impact, and looked up in shock to see Nathan and Abigail standing over him. “What’re you two doing here?” He asked them in shock, whispering as to not wake the other lions in the den.

“We’ve been looking for you for the last month.” Abigail told him. She and Nathan got off him, but didn’t let the younger lion out of their sights.

“I left Sora for a reason. I want nothing to do with her or her plans for San Fransokyo. All I want is peace and happiness for our pride.” Hiro told them. He knew there wasn’t a point in lying to them so he told them the truth.

Nathan and Abigail looked at each other before nodding. “Hiro, we’ve known of your plans to take back the pride and take us somewhere safe.” Nathan started.

“But Sora won’t rest until you’re either dead for betraying her, or banished forever from even the Outlands.” Abby finished a worried frown on her face.

Hiro was silent, looking down at a nearby rock, thinking on what they just told him. He knew it was true. Sora wouldn’t rest until Tomeo was dead, and that he was punished by her for ‘betraying’ Callaghan. He sighed, “I can’t go back there, I want to stay here, and I want our pride to be here as well.” He looked out over San Fransokyo, imagining it filled with more lions from his old pride. “But I don’t think Tomeo would agree to it, I feel as if he would never truly understand.”

Nathan and Abigail were silent, before walking over and nuzzling their brother. “Then we’ll stay here with you, you don’t have to do this alone Hiro.” Nathan reasoned with his brother.

Hiro was silent, before sighing and agreeing. “Alright, you two can stay, but it will be up to Tomeo if you have to go back to the Outlands tomorrow.”

They both smiled, not caring if they might get sent back to where they came from. All that matter was being with their little brother. All three soon were seated next to the rock Hiro had been trying to sleep by. They soon got their rest, and waited for morning to come.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

The next day at dawn, Hiro awoke; he saw his brother and sister sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled at them, but looked towards the den, wondering if Tomeo would understand. Looking over into the den, Hiro spotted Honey and Fred coming out of the den together. They smiled at Hiro, but were confused as to who was with him.

At least until Nathan and Abigail were starting to wake up. Both yawned and stiffened when they saw the lion and leopard watching them. “Nathan, Abigail, these are Tadashi’s friends Honey Lemon the leopard, and Fred. Fred, Honey Lemon, these are my older siblings, Nathan and Abigail.”

Hiro introduced everyone, the silence was a little awkward, but soon enough Tomeo came outside and saw the two outsiders. He snarled and was about to attack them, when Hiro stood in his way. “Tomeo, these two are my older brother and sister, Nathan and Abigail. They wish to join your pride.”

“No, they were banished with the other outsiders, and what are they even doing here?” Tomeo demanded. Tadashi coming out to see what the commotion was all about, he was surprised to see two new lions.

“We’ve been searching for our brother for over the past month Tomeo. He left our pride; he didn’t want any part of Sora’s plans.” Abigail told him. “We only found him last night by pure chance.”

Things were going to escalate into an argument and soon, so Hiro said. “I will escort them back to the border; I don’t trust you to not hurt my siblings.” Hiro stated, sending a glare at Tomeo.

Tomeo was silent, before speaking. “I will go with you then, I want to talk to you alone Hiro.”

Hiro looked at the elder lion with suspicion. Tomeo however smiled kindly, he wasn’t going to chew Hiro out; he just wanted to talk. So the black lion relaxed and soon all four were making their way to the border.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

As the group of four made their way to the border, Tomeo was telling them the story of Callaghan, from his own perspective. It was much darker than the story that Sora always told them. “I’ve never heard the story of Callaghan like that. He truly was a killer.” Nathan murmured looking down at the ash covered ground.

“Fire is a killer,” Tomeo said, looked at the burnt landscape around them. “Sometimes what’s left behind can grow better than the generations before, if given the proper chance.” He told them, while moving away some ash to reveal a growing plant beneath the ashes.

Hiro smiled down at the plant, before hearing the hauntingly familiar laughter of Sora. “No, no, no, she shouldn’t be here.” Hiro whispered in shock and slight fear. Abigail and Nathan were scared too. Sora shouldn’t know where they are, they never even told her about their attempts to find their brother. They never told anyone about their attempts to find Hiro.

“Why Tomeo, what are you doing out here, and so alone?” Sora asked. She was grinning, as if she had already won. “Good job Hiro, just like we always planned.”

Tomeo turned and snarled at Hiro, “You?”

“No, I didn’t have anything to do with this. I don’t want this.” Hiro told him, but it was too late.

“Attack,” Sora ordered her lions. They pounced on Tomeo, all but Hiro, Abigail and Nathan. The three siblings tried to help Tomeo, but were shoved off by the other lions. Hiro was knocked unconscious, but Abigail and Nathan were still awake. They tried to help Tomeo, but soon all three were thrown off the cliff into the nearby ravine. Tomeo groaned and attempted to get away from the oncoming lions by climbing up the large pile of dead trees that had become a dam for the river.

Abigail groaned she knew she wouldn’t be able to make it up there; her body was weak from the tumble down. Nathan however got up and followed Tomeo back to San Fransokyo, he was a little slower than the larger lion, but he was following along all the same.

“Get him Hiro, get him, do it NOW!” Sora shouted, once she was down at the base of the dam, ignoring her fleeing eldest child for the moment, as he was at the base of the dam, while Tomeo was on his way up. Hiro was at the top of the cliff, but he instead made his way down to the ravine instead.

“We’ve gotta get away,” Nathan called up to Tomeo. He looked down and saw the red eyed lion following him, but he was injured too from trying to save him. The elder didn’t say anything, he just continued to climb, Nathan following a little ways behind him.

But it didn’t last for much longer. Soon a long that Nathan had been climbing on got loose, he fell down from where he was, the log crushing him slightly, but he was still okay. “No,” Sora screamed, when she realized what was happening to her son. She didn’t even notice him until he cried out in pain.

Tomeo looked back and saw Nathan trapped, but there was nothing he could do. He was at the top, and several logs had already started to fall down towards him. He looked away; he didn’t want to witness death again.

When the dust of the log avalanche settled, Hiro arrived at the bottom of the ravine, near his pride. Sora was at the base, digging for Nathan. Hiro gasped when he realized what happened. Running forward, he clawed at Sora’s face, leaving three nice fresh scars on her face. Then he ripped apart all the logs in his way, soon finding his bleeding brother.

“Nathan,” he whispered. Tears forming at the edges of his eyes, it scared him seeing his big brother so broken and weak.

Nathan coughed and opened his eyes, smiling gently at seeing his little brother. “I’m sorry Hiro, I tried.” His voice was raspy and soft.

Hiro just shushed him, moving forward and nuzzling his older brother, hoping that he was taking the pain away. “I know, I know.” He whispered.

Nathan smiled at Hiro, and then asked. “Can you sing to me? I want to hear your lullaby.”

Hiro was surprised, but smiled gently, and began to sing the most important part of his lullaby. _“Sleep my strong brother; sleep my dear sister, for one day when I’m big and strong. We will be free.”_

His voice was soft, but it carried throughout the ravine, everyone was listening, in awe at how beautiful his voice was. But after finishing that one line, Nathan’s eyes close, and his body became lax. Hiro let his tears fall, his brother was gone, just as his nightmare had foretold. Abigail walked over to him, her body was still weak, but she had enough strength to see her big brother.

“Nathan,” she whispered. Tears of her own forming, but they refused to fall. Everyone was mourning silently, until Sora finally spoke up, she snarled at Hiro.

“You,” she caught his attention. He turned to face her. He didn’t have enough time to avoid the strike she aimed at his face. He grunted in pain, head snapped to the side, but when he turned back to face her. His breathing heavy with rage, she gasped at what she saw.

A perfect scar was over his left eye, the same scar that Callaghan had. The look of rage in his eyes was similar to that of Callaghan’s; Hiro looked like his spitting image, except for his coffee brown eyes. “What have you done?” She demanded.

“I did nothing,” Hiro said coldly to her.

“Exactly, and in doing so you’ve betrayed your pride, betrayed Callaghan!” She snarled.

“I never wanted your revenge _Sora_!” He spat her name as if it were a curse. “All I’ve ever wanted was peace for _my_ pride! I want nothing more to do with Callaghan!”

“You cannot escape it. Nathan is dead because of you.” She told him.

“No,” he whispered. Not believing her words, but a part of him knew that she was right. He backed away in slight fear.

“You’ve killed your own brother!” She snarled.

“No,” he cried out, running away as fast as he could. Hoping beyond hope that he could escape the fate that awaited him, but he knew it was impossible. Nathan was dead because of him, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He didn’t notice a familiar white bird had seen the entire thing, and was worried for the fleeing lion.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Tomeo was back and Pride Rock, he had just finished telling everyone what had happened. Many of the herds were surrounding Pride Rock, worried for the life of the lion king.

“Father it can’t be true,” Tadashi begged his father. He knew Hiro, and Hiro didn’t want anything to do with Callaghan.

Soon he overheard whispered going through the herds, Hiro was coming. They were whispering about a scar, but Tadashi didn’t care, Hiro was here. “Hiro,” he grinned and was about to bound over to him, when he was stopped by his father growling at him.

He walked to the edge of Pride Rock and glared down at Hiro. “Why have you come back?”

“Tomeo, I had nothing to do with what happened.” Hiro tried to reason with the angry king.

“You don’t belong here,” he snapped.

“Please, I ask your forgiveness.” Hiro pleaded.

“Father, please just listen to him,” Tadashi begged.

“Silence,” he snapped at his son. “When you first came here you asked for judgment, and I pass it now.”

Animals from all the herds cheered, “Yes, judgment day is here!”

“Exile,” Tomeo shouted.

“No,” Tadashi cried out in fear. All the animals started pounding their paws and feet, creating a musical beat. Some began singing, and this is what they sang.

“No,” He tried to run forward and see Hiro, but Hector and Amzen stopped him, “Hiro.”

 _“Deception, disgrace, evil as plain as the scar on his face_ ,” A few gazelles sang. Hiro was soon being forced to run, to flee from Pride Rock.

 _“Deception, an outrage, disgrace, for shame,”_ a few zebras and giraffes sang together.

 _“He asked for trouble the moment he came,”_ a deep voiced hippo added. Hiro was going past him as he sang this part, avoiding the serpents trying to bite him.

 _“Deception, an outrage, disgrace, for shame, you know these outsider’s type.”_ Many male and female animals sang as Hiro continued to run and avoid getting hit. _“Evil as plain as the scar on his face,”_ they added.

 _“See you later agitator, just leave us, failure go back to your own,”_ a single male voice sang over the chorus.

 _“He asked for trouble the moment he came.”_ Hiro was now off the rocks and headed towards the plains of the pride lands. Many birds overhead were attempting to attack him. As he was fleeing, Tadashi went around Hector and Amzen, trying to see Hiro, but he was stopped again, this time by Carol and Jin.

 _“Born in grief, raised in hate, help us to defy his fate. Let him run, let him live, but do not forget what we cannot forgive.”_ They all sang as one.

Hiro had run a ways, he turned back, hoping to see Tadashi, but all he saw was looks of hatred and rage all aimed at him for something he didn’t even do. He felt the tears pricking at his eyes once more. Tadashi was trying to see him again back on pride rock, only this time he was stopped by Bruce and Kiara.

 _“And he is not, one of us, he has never been one of us, he is not part of us, not our kind_.” They all sang, each one of them glaring at him. Hiro looked down into the small pond he’s stopped at and froze when he saw his reflection change to that of Callaghan. He ran again, not stopping until he was at the edge of San Fransokyo.

 _“Someone once lied to us, now we’re not so blind. For we knew he would do what he’s done, and we know that he’ll never be one of us.”_ They all finished, with a few extra voices wanting add in their last two cents.

 _“He is not, one of us,”_ a female voice sang with finality. Hiro was walking away from San Fransokyo, his head down in shame. He could no longer hear the voices, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel their cold hard gazes.

Rafael sighed, having witnessed what had just happened to young Hiro. He put a paw to his face in sadness, he had hoped that Alistair’s plan would’ve worked considering how smitten Tadashi is for Hiro and Hiro is for Tadashi. But it seemed as if he was right all along, the plan would never work.


	10. Love and Baymax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baymax comes into the picture, and Tadashi finally snaps at Tomeo.
> 
> I do not own the songs, Disney does.

**Chapter 9**

**Love and Baymax**

Tadashi felt tears pricking at his eyes but he refused to shed them yet. He ran past Bruce and Kiara once it was clear to them that Hiro was no longer visible. His father’s look of hatred didn’t leave once Hiro was gone; he was still glare out over San Fransokyo as if he could still see Hiro.

“Father, please reconsider Hiro’s banishment,” Tadashi begged once he was next to him.

“You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on.” Tomeo told him with finality.

“What, no, that’s not fair.” Tadashi snapped back.

“He used you to get to me,” Tomeo argued to his son.

“No, he loves me, for me, and I love him.” Tadashi snapped, revealing his feelings for the other lion. His anger was starting to get stronger; his father just wouldn’t listen to reason.

He glared at his son before snapping, “Because you are _my_ son! You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you. Away from _him_!”

Tadashi’s anger was getting stronger, “You don’t _know_ him!”

“I know he’s following in Callaghan’s paw-prints, and I _must_ follow in my fathers.” Tomeo argued; turning to looking out over San Fransokyo, indicating that he was done speaking of this with his son.

“You will NEVER be Alistair!” Tadashi roared at his father. Tomeo froze in shock; his head turned slightly to look at Tadashi, but the younger lion turned around and ran into the den. Angry tears now streaking down his face, leaving stains behind.

Everyone that was behind them parted, allowing Tadashi through and into the den. No one was inside; all of them had some out during Hiro’s exile. Tadashi’s friends wanted to comfort him, but how could they, Tadashi just lost the love of his life, and his father has gone too far with ‘protecting’ him.

Inside the den, Tadashi cried, letting more tears fall, before he felt bright sunlight against his eyes. Opening them and looking up, he saw a hold at the back of the den. He pushed aside the rocks, and made his way out of Pride Rock, he wasn’t going to come back.

Running a short distance away, Tadashi looked back, before going off in search of Hiro. He looked over all the places he and Hiro had been to. Hoping that he was still somewhere in San Fransokyo. The sun was setting, and the stars were starting to appear in the dimming sky.

He stopped at a small pond with a single tree, looking around for his love. “Hiro,” he called out. He looked around, calling out again for his black and grey furred love. “Hiro,” he whispered, looking down into the water he was standing in, Tadashi grew shocked. His reflection was gone; well half of it was, gone, split down the middle his reflection was no longer there. A few tears formed in his eyes, but he just took off, continuing his search for Hiro.

He checked the small alcove, Hiro wasn’t there. Tadashi sat and looked down in sadness, Hiro was gone, and he had no idea where he was.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Tadashi sighed, it was now dark out and he still hadn’t found Hiro. He looked up and saw two blue and white birds flying together before kissing. Tadashi sighed and started to sing softly. _“In a perfect world, one that we’ve never known; we would never need to face the world alone.”_ There were several other animal couples roaming around as well, and this only saddened Tadashi more.

He looked on at a nearby couple and walked away. _“They can have the world, we’ll create our own. I may not feel brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart. I know love will find a way.”_

He walked some more, before looking up at the same stars he and Hiro had been gazing at the night before. _“Anywhere I go, I’m home. If you are there beside me, like dark, turning into day.”_ He soon made his way to an ashy-white hill and sat down. Sadness radiating off of him. _“Somehow we’ll pull through, now that I’ve found you. Love will find a way.”_

Hiro looked out over at Tadashi as he say on the ashy-white ground. _“I was so afraid,”_ he sang softly. _“But now I realize, love is never wrong, and so it never dies.”_

He smiled and walked towards Tadashi and began to sing louder to get his attention. _“There’s a perfect world, shining in your eyes.”_ Tadashi hearing the singing turned around and smiled widely at the familiar face of Hiro.

 _“And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you.”_ Both lions sang together. Running forward and nuzzling each other in love. _“They’d know; love will find a way.”_

Hiro smiled at Tadashi, and soon licked his cheek, startling the other lion. Hiro smirked at him before walking away, and Tadashi smiled and followed him. _“Anywhere we go, we’re home. If we are there together like dark, turning into day.”_

Hiro smiled at Tadashi and showed him the new life that was growing beneath the ashes of the fire. _“Somehow we’ll come through, now that I’ve found you. Love will find a way.”_ Both smiled at each other and Hiro nuzzled himself beneath Tadashi’s head comfortably. _“I know. Love will find a way.”_

A gentle breeze was moving around them, leaving behind a small circle of grass. With the two lovers right in the middle of it. Suddenly two butterflies flew past the couple as they finished their nuzzling. Hiro grinned and started to chase after them, and Tadashi grinned and followed right after him. Both went for a small tumble though and ended up right next to a pond.

Tadashi smiled and nuzzled Hiro some more, Tadashi giving Hiro a kiss, and then he looked down at their reflection. “Hey look, we are one.” Tadashi whispered as he looked at their combined reflection. One half was him, and the other half was Hiro, a perfect pair made one.

It was then that realization crossed both lions faces, Tadashi now knew what his father meant all those years ago. And Hiro, well he now knew what his oldest and best friend meant. “We are one, and it’s time we made out prides one as well.” Hiro whispered.

“But Hiro, they’ll just try and separate us. All they care about is continuing their bloodshed.” Tadashi told him.

Hiro only smiled before looking up at the tree above them. “Our place is with _our_ pride, and if we don’t do something then they’ll be divided forever.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself Hiro.” A calm voice stated above the two lovers. Tadashi was confused, but Hiro just smiled sadly.

“I take it you’ve been watching everything that’s happened recently huh Baymax.” Hiro stated.

“Yes, I have, and I am sorry about what happened to Nathan,” the male voice replied.

“Hiro who are you talking to?” Tadashi asked.

Hiro smiled, “Just an old friend, Baymax come on down and introduce yourself to my mate.”

There was silence for a moment, before Tadashi heard the sound of flapping wings. Then flying down from the tree above them, was none other than a white bird with black eyes and beak. The bird landed on Hiro’s head and faced Tadashi; he raised a wing and waved in hello. “Hello, I am Baymax. It is very nice to finally meet you in person Tadashi.”

Tadashi was confused but he smiled nonetheless, “It’s nice to meet you too uh Baymax.”

Baymax simply nodded before flying off Hiro’s head and in front of the black and grey lion. “Hiro, you and Tadashi must get back to San Fransokyo at once. The Outsiders are headed there to take the kingdom by force.”

Hiro’s expression was grim, “We’d better get moving then, we have to stop them.”

Tadashi sighed, “There’s nothing I can say that’ll stop you from going is there.” He asked with a smiled.

“No, besides, they’re our pride, and it’s time we reminded them of that fact.” Hiro grinned up at him. Tadashi just smiled right back at the smaller lion. Baymax went off ahead to lead them to the battle grounds. It was time for them to stop this war, before it took even more lives.  



	11. Final Battles and First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has started and will soon end. And Tadashi and Hiro will be together. :)

**Chapter 10**

**Final Battles and True Love**

Tadashi and Hiro were running as fast as they could through the rain. Baymax was leading them back to the border between the Outlands and San Fransokyo where the battle was already underway. Both sides were fighting; Tenor and Peter were there as well. Tomeo was fighting against several lions and lionesses, his friends were fighting as well, along with the other lions of his pride.

His sister was there as well, but she was taking care of Abigail’s wounds. The grey lioness had only come with Sora to try and make sure there wouldn’t be a lot of bloodshed. Cassandra is a tan brown lion with light front right and back left brown paws, tail tip, mouth, and eyes. Her ears were a darker brown shade, and her eyes were green.

“Are you alright,” Cass asked Abigail.

“I’ve been better,” she rasped out. Both looked at the battle with sadness, neither wanted war.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Hiro and Tadashi saw the fighting and knew they had to stop it. They looked at each other before running over towards the dam, the resting place of Nathan. But this fact was ignored as they ran as fast as they could without falling across the top of the dam.

By the time they came across the dam, the battle had stopped. For Sora and Tomeo were on either side of each other, both ready to strike a final blow. Tadashi and Hiro roared and jumped between the two. Tadashi glared and faced his father. Hiro’s vicious glare was darker than Tadashi’s as he snarled lowly at Sora.

“Tadashi,” Tomeo gasped. Surprised to see his son again so soon after he ran away, and escaped Pride Rock.

“Hiro,” Sora snarled. “Move,” she demanded.

“Stand aside Tadashi,” Tomeo asked his son gently. He didn’t want to argue with him as they had before he’d run away.

“Dad, this has to stop.” Tadashi partially begged his father. Tomeo was shocked by his son’s words; he wanted him to stop fighting.

“You’re even weaker than I ever thought,” Sora insulted Hiro, glaring at the child she raised. “Get out of the way,” she demanded.

“You’ll never hurt Tadashi, or Tomeo, not while I’m here.” Hiro snarled at the lioness.

She gasped in surprise. Hiro had never shown this level of defiance before to her. His words had caught Tadashi’s attention, but the larger lion continued to stare down his father.

“Stay out of this,” Tomeo demanded. He didn’t want his son involved with this war.

Tadashi only smiled gently. “A wise king once told me, _we are one_. I didn’t understand him then, now I do.”

Tomeo was shocked and tried to reason with his son. “But they,” he started but was cut off.

“Them, us,” Tadashi questioned. “Look at them, they are us.” Tadashi motioned his paw to the lions all around him. He even pointed to his friends who were helping in the battle. True they might look different, but underneath it all they were all the same. “What differences do you see?” He asked his father.

The rain soon started to stop; the tears of war were no longer being shed. Tomeo looked up at the starry sky; he now had his answer he’d been asking his father for. Smiling down at his son, Tomeo nuzzled him, letting Tadashi know that he wouldn’t continue this war. Tomeo’s pride relaxed, as did Hiro’s, but Sora wouldn’t let up.

“Abigail, now,” she ordered her daughter.

“No _Sora_ ,” Abigail spat out her mother’s name as if it were a curse. She walked towards Hiro and stood by him, Cass doing the same. “Tadashi is right, enough is enough. I will side by my little brother and his mate. I won’t be a part of the war _you_ want.”

The other members of Hiro’s pride smiled, it was time; they didn’t have to fight anymore. Hiro’s dream was coming true, though their elated thoughts didn’t block out what Sora said about having to qualms of ending the life of her own daughter. They walked forward, joining their true leader, Hiro.

“What, where are you going,” Sora questioned ‘her’ pride as they left her to join Hiro. “Get back here,” she snarled at them.

“Let it go Sora, it’s about time we all put the past behind us,” Tomeo attempted to reason with her. Tadashi was facing her now. His posture was more relaxed that Hiro’s. He was still ready to attack at a moment’s notice if it meant protecting Tadashi as he protected him so long ago.

“I’ll never let it go!” She shouted. There was a distinct sound of logs breaking behind them at the river dam. “This is for you Callaghan,” Sora whispered.

She roared and attempted to attack Tomeo, but Hiro intercepted her just in time. However due to their shared momentum, both tumbled down and into the ravine below. They landed near an edge, Hiro was on it, while Sora had gone a little further and was now dangling for her life.

“Hiro,” Tadashi cried out in worry. Tomeo was about to jump down to get his son’s mate, Abigail was about to go herself, when someone else shot out from behind the crowd and jumped down into the ravine. They didn’t know who he was, they could tell it was a male lion by his mane, and he was going in to help Hiro.

The lion jumped from rock to rock in an attempt to get to the two lions as fast as possible. But then he heard someone call out to him about the river, looking back, he saw that the log dam had broken. So he jumped to the nearest rock face and continued his journey, but at a sadly slower pace.

The water rushed beneath Sora as she clung desperately to the rock she was attached to. “Sora, give me your paw,” Hiro offered his own paw to Sora. He may not have wanted to show her mercy, but as Tadashi said all those years ago. ‘Someone has to help.’ So he offered his paw to the lioness that raised him.

She snarled and swiped at his hand, but all it did was cause her to fall lower off her edge. “Sora come on, it doesn’t have to be this way.” Hiro insisted, trying to stretch himself down farther to reach her.

She ignored him and tried her hardest just to stay on the rock. She was almost to the edge of where she was dangling; she wouldn’t make it if she stayed there. “Sora please let me help you.” Hiro begged her.

She just looked down, and soon enough her grip was lost and she fell to her death below. Up above everyone had seen what had happened. Abigail simply looked away, Tadashi looked down in sadness, and Baymax, who was still flying overhead everyone, simply looked stoic.

Hiro sighed, he couldn’t save her, and she didn’t want to be saved. “Hiro,” a raspy voice whispered above him. Hiro gasped and looked up, shocked to see his brother there. He was scared with wounds, and had a slight limp, but he was alive, and the black and grey lion had an idea of how that happened.

“Nathan, I tried,” Hiro whispered. He took his brother’s paw and they made their way back up to everyone. Abigail was relieved to see her baby brother alright. She nuzzled him, and soon enough Nathan joined them, as did the rest of the pride.

“That was really brave, what you did back there Hiro,” Honey Lemon complimented him.

Tadashi came right over and nuzzled his beloved mate. “Oh Hiro,” he whispered, relived that Hiro was alright.

“Tadashi,” Hiro breathed in happiness. He was safe once more, now that he was with Tadashi. Baymax made a landing on Hiro, and for some reason no one really noticed the white bird yet.

Tomeo saw them and smiled gently. “Hiro, I was wrong about you. You belong here.” The black and grey lion smiled at that. “Let’s go home,” Tomeo said. Smiling he turned to face the lions of Hiro’s pride. “All of us,” he added.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

A few days later, everyone from the two prides gathered to see Tadashi and Hiro’s wedding. Rafael was there as well, he would be acting as their minister. The baboon looked up at the sky, just knowing the words Alistair would’ve said to him. The plan had worked; Tadashi and Hiro had done it.

Waving his staff over the newlywed’s heads in a blessing, everyone joined in a circle, celebrating the new marriage. Off to the side Baymax was watching the ceremony happily; he was next to Tenor and Peter who were crying. Everyone was together in one big pride; Nathan and Abigail were both happy that their baby brother found love. And they weren’t the only ones. Wasabi and Gogo had gotten together and were to be married in a few weeks. Honey Lemon and Fred were also engaged now as well.

Tomeo and Natsuko soon made their way to the edge of Pride Rock and looked out over their kingdom. Many animal herds were eager to see the newlyweds, the ones to take over the kingdom once Tomeo passes on. They were soon joined by Tadashi and Hiro, both males smiling over San Fransokyo. Their kingdom, their home, everything was perfect.

**BH6-TLK-BH6-TLK**

Alistair and Callaghan both smiled down at the wedding. Callaghan was slightly larger than his brother, his fur black and grey, similar to Hiro, he has a scar over his eye, same as the boy whom he adopted. However there was kindness in the old lion’s eyes that hadn’t been there until the day he died.

“I knew he would be something special,” Robert Callaghan whispered in pride.

“Indeed brother,” Alistair agreed. His fur was brownish gold, with white mouth, underbelly, and paws. His mane and ears were both a shade of brownish-yellow, along with his tail tip. “Well done my son, we are one.” Alistair whispered, knowing his son could hear him.

**BH6-TLK-BHT-TLK**

After the wedding and those that followed, peace reigned in San Fransokyo. Sure there were a couple of problems here and there, but nothing that couldn’t be handled. Tadashi and Hiro loved each other greatly, and their love was always remembered within the kingdom of San Fransokyo.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading my fanfic, and I hope you will read my future ones as well. So until I post new works, later and please comment if you want. :)


End file.
